Gain Zenmai
Overview Summary #Investigate the corpse Zenmai dragged to the city. #Defeat the demons. #Recruit Zenmai. #See Imperial Guardsman Linro for your reward. Obtained from :Imperial Guardsman Linro in Kaineng Center Requirements :Have a Factions and Nightfall product key linked to the same account Reward :*1,500 XP :*Zenmai joins your party Dialogue :"Sunspear! I have something you should probably look into. I turned a crazy young girl named Zenmai away from the gates because she was attempting to drag the corpse of a strange creature into the city. It is probably just a plague-ridden beast. However, I have heard the tales of horrible monsters in your homeland, so perhaps you should take a look. She is just outside the gates. Report back to me afterward. If these creatures have come to Cantha, I shall need to notify my superiors." ::Accept: "I will look into this situation for you." ::Reject: "Did you say plague? And you just let people drag corpses around the countryside? Sounds unsanitary..." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Zenmai) :"Stranger! Please, I need your aid. I killed this horrid creature. However, because I am "mo zing"... an Assassin without a Master... the leaders will not listen to me. I have never seen its like, and there are many more roaming these lands. The gate guard thought this... thing... was nothing more than a plague-ridden beast. But I know better... By the gods! What is that?" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Zenmai: "Sidestep left, slip dagger between the ribs.... You creatures die just like anything else." :Zenmai: "One will. One Strike. One dead demon." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Zenmai) :"You fight well, Stranger. And you seem to know something about these creatures.... Demons, you say? Yet I suspect a human hand behind this. :You should speak to Guardsman Linro about this situation. Cantha is definitely in danger. It seems that my destiny now lies across the sea. I shall help you hunt the source of this danger." Reward Dialogue :"By the gods! Demons in Cantha? I shall alert my superiors immediately. Thank you, Sunspear. You bring honor to your Order. May our peoples continue to ally against the forces of darkness for as long as the sun rises in the morning and sets in the evening." Walkthrough Exit Kaineng Center and talk to Zenmai. A group of four Blades of Corruption will come down the stairs and attack. Kill them, talk to Zenmai a second time, then return to Imperial Guardsman Linro for your reward. Notes *This quest can be made much easier for new characters to Cantha if they take Welcome to Cantha as soon as they arrive. If you have that quest active, you can talk to Mhenlo before approaching Zenmai and have more level 20 allies to help defeat the Blades. *The Blade of Corruptions use a skill named Call to the Torment that creates a duplicate of themselves. If you only destroy the originals, the quest will succeed even though there are still enemies left. Historical note: This quest no longer exists. It was replaced by Chasing Zenmai by the February 14th, 2007 game update. If this quest was active in the quest log prior to the change it can still be completed. Alternately, the quest can be abandoned and then that quest can be taken. Category:Nightfall quests